Numerous types of devices have been created for measuring the height of a person. However, most devices which are capable of accurate height measurement are large and cumbersome and are not portable. Known portable height measuring devices are not accurate.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a height measuring device which is readily portable and which is also accurate.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method and production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.